Operation: HOME
by LG65
Summary: 2nd Mission of Operation: G.L.O.B.A.L. Numbuh 65 returns home, and becomes the hero of his city. PG for violence and some blood.


Disclaimer: I don't own KND.  
  
KND: © Cartoon Network/Curious Pictures  
  
Operation: H.O.M.E.  
(Hero Of a Metropolitan Empire)  
  
Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)  
  
Time: 3:00 PM  
  
Place: Toronto, Ontario, Canada  
  
"Well, it's good to be home." Numbuh 5 said to me. We were all at the CN Tower overlooking the city. "Numbuh 5 believes that you missed everyone you loved and trusted." "Yeah, it's true." I said "I knew it." Numbuh 5 said, "You need to sharpen up. You probably were in over your head when you lie. Don't overdo it!" She then left. I looked over, and breathed the air of what was once my home. Like a true warrior, I followed my own destiny. Now, I want to make the city better. Then, I thought 'I want to see my family one last time before I actually start the world tour'. Just then, the alarm rang. The KND have detected an enemy adult attack. I looked over the screen, and noticed the co-ordinates. I knew where there was trouble. It was at Roding Park, a play area and community centre near my home! Numbuh 1 began, "There have been reports that a few children are near the area! One of which is a brunette, and lives near the area under attack!" Then, I realized who it is. It is my very own 5-year-old sister, Carmen- Julia! I rushed down to the bottom of the tower. Before I left, I tossed a note to the front. It read, "I call for backup!" I did a horse stance, and it activated jetpacks in my shoes. I flew up as if I did a Shinryu-ken. I flew off to Roding Park. With the speed of a stormy stork, I made it to Roding Park.  
  
Roding Park is a peaceful hill area. It has open spaces, and nice trees. That is, until a big machine attacked the park. It rampaged throughout the open spaces. The children ran screaming, but one. The brunette girl, as tall as a normal 8-year-old, just stood crying. Just then, something out of the blue came out. It was an electric fireball. It shot the huge machine, and electrocuted some of its circuits. The mysterious figure then scooped up the girl, and dived near a set of swings. He said, "Carmen-Julia, stay here." She nodded. Then, the mysterious figure stood forward. It was me, Numbuh 65. Then, a dome in the machine opened. Inside was two men. One had the arms of a seal, and two front teeth in his nose like a walrus. The other had hair of a woolly mammoth, and horns like a water buffalo. "Looks like we have a kid who is defending this park, Mr. Fibb." The buffalo man said, "Really? I thought this kid is defending this girl, Mr. Wink." The walrus man, Mr. Fibb, said "Indeed, Mr. Fibb." Mr. Wink replied, "This filthy little boy should be eliminated." "Carmen-Julia," I began, "Run home! I'm gonna fight these animals!" My sister ran off to our apartment home. "If he resists us, then we should take him down with brute force, Mr. Fibb." Mr. Wink said, "Indeed we will, Mr. Wink." Mr. Fibb replied Then, with their "Super Chair", they transformed into a huge warship with the shape of a UFO. Then, all its cannons plopped on. I was locked on target! The cannons fired. I evaded the attack. Then, I jumped on the trees sequentially, and landed on their dome. I tried to punch the glass, but I hurt my hand doing so. "Did we mention that our glass is made of steel, Mr. Fibb?" Mr. Wink asked "I think we have, Mr. Wink." Mr. Fibb replied "OW!" I screamed, then a giant hand slapped me to the grass. I rushed over to their machine, still evading the cannon shots with the grace of a great grasshopper. Then, I performed a slick 9-hit combo on their machine. When it tried to slap me again, I dodged the attack, and went on a tree. Then, I charged up my fireball. I fired it, and it fried the "Super Chair's" circuits. I jumped to attack, but I failed to anticipate the enemy slap. I slammed into the tree, and I was bleeding a little hard. I picked up the cell phone. Then, I dialled a number. Then, I said in a weak tone, "Hey, Numbuh 1. I need backup, and I need it now!!" "Numbuh 65," Numbuh 1 replied, "Why did you run off like that?!" "No time to explain!" I answered back, "I'm taking really heavy damage! Get here now! I'm sending you my co-ordinates!" I sent Numbuh 1 my co-ordinates, and hung up my phone afterward. Then, the "Super Chair" came closer to my fallen body. "I think it's time to put an end to this young boy's life, Mr. Fibb." Mr. Wink said, "I agree, Mr. Wink." Mr. Fibb replied, "He has toyed with us long enough." "It's time to finish this." Mr. Wink said, and the "Super Chair" was about to step on me until. 5 little kids fired a bunch of electrical weapons. "Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 yelled, "Get Numbuh 65 out of here! We'll take care of Fibb and Wink!" "Come on, Numbuh 65!" Numbuh 5 said, as she and Numbuh 3 helped me up. They carried me off the battlefield.  
  
I woke up. I was back in my own home. By that time, I remember what Numbuh 5 said. "Numbuh 5 says 'Come clean'." I don't know what it meant, but I knew what I had to do. I stepped outside my room, and spoke to my mother. I told her the whole story. Then, she hugged me. She then said, "Luis, you should not have come back, but I'm proud of you. You really proved that you are a brother!" "Thank you, mama." I replied, "I really glad to hear that." "You know," I continued, "I am a Kids Next Door operative. When I found out about Carmen-Julia, I just came to the rescue. When I did, it made me realize that there is turmoil amongst kids everywhere. Not just here in Toronto, but in the U.S., France, and maybe El Salvador." "I want to come home," I proceeded, "But, I have kids to save. At the same time, I have real friends! I never really have friends, and this is my chance to show the world that kids like us are strong!" Then, my mother came to a final decision. "OK, Luis." She said, "Go with your friends, but come home safe." "Thank you, mama." I replied, and hugged her.  
  
When I came back to the CN Tower, I saw the media there! They were talking to the Kids Next Door! Every cameraman from major television channels was there, including CityTV, CTV, and CBC as well. Soon, the cameramen, and the reporters rushed right to me, and started asking questions. I answered them with confidence. "Numbuh 5 thinks that today's hero is this town's very own Kid Next Door." Numbuh 5 said, The other KND all agreed.  
  
End Transmission 


End file.
